Such laser diode chips having a construction as a multiple beam laser diode are known for example from documents U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,706 and EP 1051783 B1. The laser diodes are usually grown as layer sequences, wherein the individual layers can comprise different materials and can consequently have different lattice constants. Different lattice constants of the substrate and of the layers grown lead to stresses, such that elastic energy is stored in the layer stack and forces act between adjacent layers, whereby the functioning of the laser diode chip can be impaired. If the force acting between two layers is too large, then lattice dislocations arise in or between the layers, whereby the function of the diode laser can be impaired further.
It is known from the document DE 10057698 A1 to eliminate this problem by means of an additional contact layer arranged between the first diode laser and the second diode laser, wherein the contact layer is formed such that a lattice mismatch between the substrate and the first diode laser is compensated for by a lattice mismatch having an opposite sign between the substrate and the contact layer.
By virtue of the stress compensated for in this way, however, local stresses and lattice mismatches between adjacent layers still exist or are even increased.